


speak in tongues

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Makeout, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Nothing too explicit apart from Connor Detroit's boner, RK1700 Week 2018, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Nines could list all the traits he found endearing in Connor- the way he chewed his bottom lip when he got nervous, his passion for retro movie screenings and the way he pouted when things didn't go his way. These are the thoughts that pass through the newer android's mind as the two waited out their current objective: a stakeout at a refurbished drive-in cinema with an outcome that the RK900 wasn't able to pre-construct.





	speak in tongues

"Is the target in sight?"

"Yes but barely, are you sure there isn't a better spot?"

Connor goes momentarily still in the driver's seat, LED spinning yellow, as he formulated a quick reconstruction of the parking lot as Nines leaned his head against the glass window by the passenger seat on his left, eyes peering out of the windshield and locked onto the back of a dark-haired man in an expensive looking Porsche two rows in front of them. With him appeared what seemed to be the figure of a woman but due to the obstructed view, the RK900 unit couldn't scan her to record her identity.

"There are a couple but the view isn't optimal," said Connor after he completed his analysis, sinking back into his seat as his gaze followed his assigned partner's before moving up to the enormous holographic screen suspended in the air at the very front of the lot.

"Is the view not optimal for keeping an eye on our suspect or the movie?" remarked Nines as he too glanced up at the bright blaring screen displaying the words 'The Epoch Drive-In Cinema'. Connor didn't reply, looking away from the holographic text as his successor internally smirked. It was endearing almost, seeing the older RK unit's fascination with trivial human delights. Since the revolution, Connor had revelled in exploring human hobbies and practices, adapting certain habits and mannerisms as well such as biting on his bottom lip when he's nervous and fidgeting with his clothing when he couldn't find a quarter to move around his slim fingers.

It wasn't just Connor's attitude that developed in a different manner after the uprising. Even humanity itself was regressing in certain aspects. People were digging up things from the previous century- from gaming consoles to movies and entertainment, food and clothing and so much more which were buried in old storage units like unofficial time capsules. And of course, this meant that all things 'retro' were cool again, ideas and creations from an era where technology was yet to flourish to what it was now, where they had their own notions and fantasies to what androids and the 'technological' future would be like. Nines wondered if now, generations later, they were pleased with the outcome of the seeds they planted all those years ago or if they were just suffering through bitter disappointment. What was certain, however, was that there was a growing longing to these times were long gone and the simplicity of life as it was. And this was evident in the boom of places such as that particular drive-in cinema being erected in the wake of what almost was civil war.

The only constant in this passage of time, however, was crime and due to the two of them willingly choosing to remain on the corp after the revolution, it meant they had their duties to execute. They weren't at the drive-in by choice, or at least in Nines's case. He was pretty sure that Connor would have willingly gone to the screening had he known about it either way. Their processors allowed them to process data such as video at a tremendously fast pace, making the schema of sitting down to watch a movie for an hour an obsolete task. In a matter of seconds, they could pretty much play its entire contents and experience them as if they watched it in the 'human' way. But of course, his predecessor thought otherwise and turned the stakeout into just another Friday night for him. Nines had already seen the film, downloaded it in his memory banks so that when eventually, halfway through the screening they had to ditch it for a high-speed car chase down the dark roads of the city, he could transmit the remaining part to Connor to spare himself from his predecessor's complaints. The pouting would remain but he didn't really mind that. There's a lot of things that the RK800 unit did which would be perceived as annoying from a human's perspective yet he found of interest and sometimes also, of delight.

The pair sat there, in comfortable silence as the holographic logo disappeared and was quickly replaced by the opening credits of 'Grease'. Although the car-packed area was dark, Nines still had perfect vision on their target- more or less. He gave a quick glance over to Connor whose face was lit up in excitement, causing Nines to hold back a sigh before reverting his attention back to where it was before. Such a showoff, the man didn't even try to hide as his silver sports car stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of more run down vehicles. Most of them were probably rented by the event organisers in an attempt to recreate the atmosphere of almost eighty years ago when teens snuck out of their houses in the dead hours of the night and in the cars of the ones their parents told them to stay away from, with purpose and intent of a night of debauchery under the guise of innocent movie watching.

As soon as the beat of the first song rang against his hearing inputs, Nines turned them off and remained in blissful silence for the majority of the film. Meanwhile, on his right, Connor was jumping in his seat, mouth moving along with the lyrics accompanying the music. His successor only noticed this when the movie surpassed it's half-point. Their target didn't seem to be up to anything suspicious- he was simply enjoying a movie with his date. He had adjusted their position slightly, however, to sling his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, and it all seemed harmless enough for Nines to steal a quick glance at Connor. Turning off his enhanced night vision, he admired the older RK as his lips moved in tandem to the words in whatever song was currently playing, his face only lit dimly by the moonlight seeping through the window, the blue LED at his temple swirling in a calm manner. In a logical way of thinking, Nines didn't need to regress his optical processing and in fact, a small pop up indicating the suggestion of turning back on his optimised night vision cropped up in his peripheral sight. However, the RK900 ignored it and swiped it away. A small error sign momentarily appeared and he rolled his eyes, closing that window as well. His system was confused to his thought process, questioning as to why he overrode the natural, automatic commands. Truthfully, he had no answer- he just felt like it. He also turned on his hearing sensors again so he could hear the soft whispers of Connor's voice as he discreetly sang.

Nines's eyes scanned over the expanse of his predecessor's face, not in a technical manner but in one of admiration at the way his facial features appeared under the reflection of the low light coming from outside their vehicle. The rise of his cheekbones, his warm eyes and his full, soft looking lips. Nines thought that at that moment, Connor looked breathtakingly beautiful. The opinion might sound narcissistic to others seeing that he himself appeared alike to him but the pair were similar, not identical and that in Nines's reasoning, was enough to argue that any remarks he passed on his predecessor didn't necessarily reflect on himself.

An urge to brush his fingers against Connor's cheek bubbled inside of him but he held himself back even from pre-constructing the situation in front of him. These feelings kept arising all the time he ended up alone with the other android. He wasn't stupid- he knew what he was feeling and the repercussions, whether he acted on them or not. Either way, he cursed himself for his lack of professionalism at even having such thoughts in the first place but he can't help it; there's no firewalls or binary-coded obstructions to keep him away from his emotional instability. It didn't help that Connor was always by his side, gravitating towards him as a magnet would- an expression which in retrospect, would be considered as 'humorous' considering they were both made out of non-magnetic alloy.

He must've have sat there staring at Connor for a second too long as the other android's LED started to spin yellow before he turned his head sharply to face him. A look of confusion washed over the RK800's face as he fluttered his eyes at the other, shifting his gaze from Nines's processing LED and the front of his head.

"Did something happen?" he murmured, voice a low whisper as he took his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing at it in a timid manner, facial features softening with concern that might have been artificially coded in his system to express, but organic in expressing.

"Nothing happened- that's the issue," replied Nines, turning his head around to nudge it in the direction of their target.

Connor thought for a moment as he looked at them as well before replying, "Maybe he's just having an ordinary night out. Even drug lords have hobbies."

A smile tugged at the corners of Nines's lips yet didn't quite surface. However, Connor noticed it anyway and grinned at him, his pearly white teeth perfect and gleaming as the corners of his eyes creased slightly from the expression. The sight alone of his predecessor smiling was enough to make his posture go stiff, his internal cooling system speeding up as he felt his chassis heat up a level above normal. The other brunet's smile dropped, noticing the change immediately.

"Is something wrong, Nines?" he said, the urgency clear in his voice as he slipped a hand into his successor's which was resting forgotten on his lap. The projected skin from Connor's fingertips dissipated and so did Nines's, unaware of the subconscious action as he allowed the other to interface with him. When he realised what thought was going through his central processing unit and thus, what message his predecessor was receiving, it was too late as evident in the other's reaction.

  _ **< <K I S S  M E>>**_

Connor's eyes went wide, the whirring sound of the flashing, yellow light at the side of his head the only sound in the small car.

"Connor ..."

Panic started to build up inside of Nines, threatening to spike up his stress levels and cause him to implode. His predecessor hadn't budged an inch, hand still connected to the RK900's as he sat there with his mouth open like a goldfish. It all depended on his response now. Nines might have just royally fucked up their relationship, on a professional basis and as acquaintances as well. Every second that passed felt like an hour, until slowly, Connor's skin covered the palm of his hand and his fingers once more- before withdrawing them away and pushing himself against the driver door. He cradled the hand that was just interfacing with Nines's in his other as he stared at him with a shocked expression on his face and his successor immediately knew his answer. He wasn't surprised, the probability of the other reacting positively was slim. Nines knew because he was a super-computer encased in the form of a humanoid with a processing speed programmed by humans but beyond their comprehension.

Connor's LED momentarily switched to its regular blue as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply despite the pointlessness of it- he didn't need to breathe after all but it was just another quirk he picked up along the way. For the first time since his activation, Nines was clueless as what to do next. The prior feelings of panic fizzled away when he realised Connor wasn't going to bolt out the car door ... and got replaced with confusion.

"I don't know how to do this," said Connor finally, breaking the pregnant silence in the car yet this statement only puzzled Nines even further. His predecessor leaned forwards, pressing a finger to the other android's LED which was furiously switching colour tones. "You mood ring is broken," he said, a small attempt at trying to lighten up the sudden grim atmosphere in the vehicle. Nines held himself back from leaning into Connor's light touch, displaying no visible response to his words. The RK800 retracted his hand away, his brows furrowed together anxiously.

"Nines, please talk to me."

The newer of the pair looked away, averting his vision from Connor's face for a moment to look at their supposed mission objective yet all he saw was an embracing form in the front row of seats of the silver Porsche and in the given context, he knew exactly what they were doing.

He was longing, was burning up, to even touch Connor just the same, to speak to him in a language that expressed how fondly he felt for him without the need of using cheap way outs such as interfacing or blunt speech.

A hand against his chest stirred his attention away from the other couple, Connor's gentle voice speaking to him as he faced him once more. He was saying something about his thirium pump overworking itself, his LED blinking red in an accelerating manner. Nines hadn't been rejected outright but he didn't want to be driven into a stagnant situation. He'd rather attempt progression of the matter, even if it meant ruining what they had to avoid the frustration of a dead end.

And so, he let go of the remaining shred of coherent control in his limbic and motor processors and reached out to rest his hand at the back of Connor's neck, knocking their foreheads against one another as he connected their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

Connor was sitting on Nines lap, legs on either side of his thighs as he rocked his body to and fro in small movements against his successor, arms wrapped around his neck like a vice as he allowed the RK900 unit to lead their searing make-out session as he pleased. The seat had been moved slightly backwards to accommodate Connor's body in the tight space above Nines, his clothes now dishevelled with his shirt plucked out of its neat tuck in his trousers by his successor's hands gliding over his heated skin beneath it. The movie had long since ended yet Connor wasn't disappointed in missing its end- he had seen this one in particular before anyway - and most of the other attendees had either left or were engaging in similar activity as them.

When Nines initially kissed him, he was caught off-guard for a moment as he was still busy concerning himself about the RK900 and the message that went across their feed when their hands were connected because Connor wasn't aware if it was Nines's thoughts or his own. He thought he had made his attraction to the other android an obvious one but clearly, it wasn't enough. However, after all, was said and done, the outcome of their exchange was the optimal one for both- there were no more confused feelings or emotions left to intercept and make sense of.

He was grinding down against Nines, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance which he was happy to lose as he breathed out the other's name against his lips whenever he was able too. Every single sensor inside of him had their protocol overridden for heightened effect and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't craving more. Nines's mouth moved away from his own, trailing down to his jawline and neck before taking residence there for the next few minutes, biting down and sucking at the skin imitation there, trying to reach as far back as possible to the area he was aware that Connor had one of his main maintenance panels- a sensitive spot in the man-made construct. Soft moans poured out of the RK800's parted lips, the apparition of them being bruised and swollen only temporarily there till he goes next into stasis or he manually resets his skin projection. Same goes for the dark, shifting red-purple patches being marked on his exposed neck, leaving no tangible proof of their first yet ardent makeout session in the parking lot of Epoch.

"Nines ... please ... "

"Please what, Con?"

The tone of Nines voice as he talked back to Connor against his ear was almost sinful, low and deep, revibrating throughout his chassis and making his LED blink uncontrollably. The RK800 pressed his hips down against Nines's needily, unable to vocalise his craving for the other's attention to his more lower regions. Nines raised an eyebrow at him, his lips curling into a smirk as his hands slid down to hold him firmly by the hips so he couldn't move against or away from him.

"You came prepared, did you pre-construct this turnout?"

Connor had had his upgrade for a while but he hadn't made use of it till then. Sure he was aware of the mechanics and had experimented with it on his own a couple of times but nothing could compare to the feeling of his new component being pumped by his own blue blood due to arousal by someone else. Nines, on the other hand, seemed like he hadn't given much thought to the notion of installing genitalia- mainly because he always looked too focused on his police work to care about such things. He would have called them 'trivial' probably- if asked- but maybe not in their current circumstances. Connor might have been his prototype, but he had one up on him in the present situation and the thought of that had made him smile cheekily for a moment when he initially felt his member grow hard against his successor's doll-like crotch. But that satisfaction only lasted a second as with it came the loss of control on his words and actions as their gentle kiss took a more lust driven turn. He dropped any semblance of inhibition as his soft moans turned into more wanton ones with every swipe of Nines fingers over his body.

Nines knew straight away what his partner was asking of him and as soon as he pressed his palm against the tent in his trousers, a loud cry tore through Connor's voice box as his hands shot up to clutch the RK900's darker brown hair as the latter placed small open mouth kisses all over his mouth and cheeks. A small sob escaped from the older of the pair as the front of his underwear got damp with his fluids, followed by a small when at the uncomfortable sensation that he eventually ignored within seconds.

As Connor came down from his post-orgasmic high, his body went from stiff to limp, melting in Nines's arms, his internal fans worked on overdrive to cool down his almost fried circuits and biocomponents.

A peaceful tranquillity washed over the two as Connor slowly came to, resting his head against Nines's chest as the latter carded his fingers through his predecessor's hair. Connor tilted his head upwards to gaze into Nines's cool, blue-grey eyes, a smile forming on his face as his cheeks got tinted with a light dusting of pink, their LEDs spinning serenely.

"They got away didn't they?"

Nines didn't even need to look across the parking lot to answer Connor's inquiry.

"Yup," he replied before planting a small kiss on the top of his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Connor's lithe frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 for RK1700 Week 2018: First Kiss.  
> Work title based on a song by Placebo of the same name.  
> (Visit the official Tumblr for the event @rk1700week)


End file.
